


The Nightingale, the Good Isaac and the Oathbreaker

by MinaZ



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Book 4: Broken Homes, Character Study, Gen, Spoilers for Broken Homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names and titles are important in magical London, and faster attained then one would think. If they are welcomed is another matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale, the Good Isaac and the Oathbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Spell-checked but un-betaed, my second entry for the Countdown to Foxglove Summer collection.

[](http://s1274.photobucket.com/user/susann_z/media/thethree_zpscba49a41.png.html)

Nightingale had attained his current title in the world of the demi monde decades ago, replacement of a... less favorable one that will never be mentioned again. Peter getting one so soon surprises him, but he blames it on the low number of active wizards in London. All in all, he is pleased. Thomas knows he himself is feared for his power, having someone who is trusted and thought of as honest is, seen as a modern police officer rather than a solider, a valuable thing. If there is a teasing note to it, well, then it is fairly tame compared to what other young wizards used to endure. The boy is all things considered kind- hearted and loyal. There is enough time for him to become jaded and for the title to loose the taunting facet.  
Leselys title on the other hand was unavoidable. Unlike Peter, she never understood the importance of the oath they took, or that it might be more than words, and even Peter was not grasping the whole concept. Something like this, in magical London, stayed for life.

The title shows both respect for Peters tendency to see the magic beings as persons and mocks him for being naive and childish at times. While taking aback and a little flattered at first, Peter understands the mocking part very soon. Still, he is fine with being the Good Isaac and maybe be the butt of the joke in the end, if it means that Lesley is the Lost Isaac and will return to them. He knows he will not be gracious about it, but there is a great deal that you are willing to forgive your best friend. Problem is, Nightingale is NOT a mercifull father, and without a very good reason, there will be no forgiveness from this side, no welcoming home the prodigal apprentice.

Lesley wants to cry when she hears her new title. She knew what she got into, but some regret stays, mostly because she fears that in sentiment, if not in word, this will be echoed in the Met. But whipping away the tears later will only hurt, and there is no one to offer comfort. Her stomach turns the first time she hears Peters title. This is another bulls-eye painted onto his back. Like he needed something else that told his enemies, "Here, if you don't want to fight the ancient master sorcerer, go for the naive, soft hearted baby wizard". It strengthens her resolve. She will see this through, and she will do everything in her power to keep Peter save while she does so.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter refers to the parable of the Prodigal Son. From the books I assume that Peters knowledge about Christianity is more or less comparable to mine, so I build on my memory rather than look it up. No disrespect is meant by any misinterpretation, I merely wanted to portrait the thought of someone not that well-versed in the Bible. ^^
> 
> Nightingale looks more angry than I intended. Oh well, the poor guy is having a hard time.


End file.
